


Let’s Put on a Show!

by Darkrealmist



Series: Let’s! [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Abuse, Action, Adult Content, Age Difference, Alliteration, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Animalistic, Anime, Ankle Cuffs, Asian Character(s), Assault, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Background Poly, Background Slash, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Barebacking, Battle, Begging, Big Brothers, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Boners, Boundaries, Boxers, Boys Kissing, Boys in Chains, Boys' Love, Brainwashing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Captivity, Cars, Caught, Celebrities, Chaos, Character(s) of Color, Chases, Chibi, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Children, Chubby Kink, Clones, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Coercion, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Compare and Contrast, Competence Kink, Competency, Complete, Computers, Confessions, Confusion, Corruption, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Criminals Made Them Do It, Cruelty, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Cybercrimes, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Deepthroating, Denial, Desire, Despair, Desperation, Desperation Play, Destruction, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Doppelganger, Double Entendre, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, During Canon, Elementary School, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies, Episode Related, Erections, Erotica, Euphemisms, Everyone Is Gay, Evil, Evil Laughter, Evil Plans, Evil Twins, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, Explosions, Facials, Fame, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fantasy Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Feral Behavior, Fights, First In The Fandom, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Flashbacks, Floor Sex, Flowers, Force-Feeding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, French Kissing, Friendship, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Geniuses, Groping, Group Sex, Guilt, Hair, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Harm to Children, Height Differences, Height Kink, Heroes & Heroines, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holography, Homoeroticism, Hook-Up, Hope vs. Despair, Hormones, Horror, Hostage Situations, Hot, Hot Sex, Humiliation, Hurt, Hypnotism, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Illegal Activities, Illusions, Impersonation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, In Public, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Incest Kink, Innocence, Inspired by Art, Internet, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Japanese Character(s), Kidnapping, Kissing, Law Enforcement, Lemon, Licking, Little Brothers, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Machines, Magic, Magic Made Them Do It, Magic Tricks, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, Making Love, Making Out, Male Antagonist, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Manipulation, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Metaphors, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Missions Gone Wrong, Molestation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Non-Con, Naked Cuddling, Native American Character(s), Naughtiness, Naughty, Nervousness, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Obedience, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Pain, Painplay, Panic, Parades, Partial Mind Control, Partial Nudity, Penis Size, Penises, Performing Arts, Perversion, Pigeons, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Prayer, Premarital Sex, Pride, Prodigies, Promiscuity, Protectiveness, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Puns & Word Play, Puppeteer, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Recruitment, References to Canon, Regret, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Restraints, Riding, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sadism, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Positions, Sex Talk, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Metaphors, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Sexy Times, Shame, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Shock, Shorts (Clothing), Shounen-ai, Show Business, Showing Off, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Simultaneous Orgasm, Situational Humiliation, Sixsome, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Smile, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Spit As Lube, Spooning, Sticky, Strategy & Tactics, Street & Stage Magic, Stripping, Submission, Substitution, Suffering, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Suspense, Sweat, Team Up, Tears, Teasing, Technology, Terrorism, Tight Pants, Tongues, Touching, Tragedy, Transformation, Trapped, Twisted, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Undressing, Unexpected Visitors, Unsafe Sex, Urban Fantasy, Video Cameras, Villains, Virginity, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Wands, Watching, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Zombies, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikari Netto races to rescue Eboshi Shuichi from the Phantom Navi duplicate of Hatman, unaware the lawbreaker has set an evilly erotic trap for him.





	Let’s Put on a Show!

Let’s Put on a Show!

Author’s Note: Set during episode 21 of  _Beast+_. This fic is unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

This is Part 1 of my “Let’s!” series, a collection of adult works unconnected by plot.

  * Part 2: “ **Let’s Go to the Onsen!** ” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/19908007](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908007))
  * Part 3: “ **Let’s Drill Some Holes!** ” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/20659919](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659919))



Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Non-consensual Netto x Shuichi + Tohru + Dekao + Dingo + Chisao + Enzan.

Summary:

Hikari Netto races to rescue Eboshi Shuichi from the Phantom Navi duplicate of Hatman, unaware the lawbreaker has set an evilly erotic trap for him.

* * *

_POOF! BOOM! BOOM! POOF!_

Flowers popped up throughout Densan City, buildings and cars transmogrified into colourful parade float centerpieces.

This tumult was the work of master illusionist Navi, Hatman. Or rather, his immoral impersonator, a pitiless mountebank the Net Police hunted relentlessly.

Cornering the fiend in the cyberworld, the villain confessed he hypnotized his would-be operator and Net Saviour Hikari Netto’s latest acquaintance, Eboshi Shuichi, as a hostage/accomplice in his out-of-control crime spree.

While Ijuuin Enzan and Blues saw to “Hatman,” Netto and Rockman tracked down the evildoer’s scapegoat. The trail of destruction led them to a warehouse not far from where Shuichi’s father performed his magic act.

However, Shuichi wasn’t the phony’s sole recruit. Netto found that out the hard way, ambushed by mesmerized zombie slaves, his PET knocked out of reach.

Shuichi emotionlessly shackled Netto’s foot to the floor, and made him watch the unbelievable entertainment “Hatman” had in store.

A compliant Oyama Chisao took off his shorts, revealing his green-on-white undies imprinted with Gutsman’s icon. He pulled his yellow tee over his head, exposing his untouched nipples, then crouched between his entranced older brother’s legs, taking the lard-ass to the bottom of his untrained throat in a single gulp.

_W-what is he –?_

As Chisao pleasured his sibling, Dingo stepped behind and frotted between Dekao’s crack. Other students Netto recognized from his grade were in various states of undress, also having sex.

_This is wrong…_

A hand groped his crotch. Netto tried squirming loose, but ended up stiffening in Shuichi’s confines.

Rockman’s cries for his operator to respond faded to Netto’s very desperate cries of terror.

“S-stop! I d-don’t want this!”

Not hearing him, Shuichi yanked Netto’s pants and boxer briefs to his ankles before unhooking his own suspenders. Mr. Hat’s son thrust against his nose, drawing a whimper.

A second male, a Shuichi lookalike, joined in. Class B’s Hikawa Tohru.

_Tohru-kun?_

Unable to do much else, Netto rubbed their clothed penises in sync, praying the nightmare would pass.

To his despair, the bad dream only deepened. Shuichi and Tohru discarded their underwear, and pushed their erections into his face, coaxing his tongue out to play. Netto licked as little as possible, catching fleeting tastes of pre. Their leaking tips occasionally slipped beneath his bandana, messing his hair.

“Don’t fight. Suck me,” Shuichi required, his voice robotic.

“Mine too, Netto-kun,” Tohru echoed.

The exertion of sealing his jaw shut grew excruciating, and he had no choice but to obey and devour them into the moist heat of his mouth.

Netto unskillfully dispensed his first hummers. Simultaneously, then one on one.

Glisters of alarm registered on the recipients’ frozen features when their climaxes hit.

They junked what remained of their garments.

Shuichi seated Netto on his still-wet magic wand, to which the eldest among the three shed crisp tears over his spermy visage.

Tohru positioned himself next.

“T-Tohru-kun, d-don’t! It’s me! It’s Netto! W-we’re friends!”

He regretted the whimsical descriptions of Mr. Hat’s show he wove. If he hadn’t spoken, maybe Tohru wouldn’t have ever been involved.

“Y-you can’t! Don’t put it in me!”

Ignoring him, Tohru slid atop Shuichi’s length until both their boners obscenely stretched Netto’s backdoor.

_Shuichi-kun and Tohru-kun…They’re so big! They’re filling me up! It hurts! If they keep going, I’m done for!_

“Roll camera! All eyes on our lovely volunteers, please!” A pre-recorded holo-message of “Hatman” triggered. “When I snap my fingers, _rapture_ the Net Saviour!”

_SNAP!_

“N-no! Don’t m-move! It f-feels strange!” Netto grappled around in Tohru’s chest.

The twin batons inside him shifted. Per the enchanter’s instruction, they ravaged him. Tore his virginity to tatters.

“Ahh! Ahh! I think I’m gonna, I think I’m gonna cum!” He spewed erratically, Shuichi and Tohru’s combined essence flowing through him.

The recording of “Hatman” projected above, swinging a pendulum. Netto’s vision swirled and deadened. His will broke.

“Onto the finale!”

The boys lined up. Being the smallest, Chisao laid on hands and knees at the front of the sextet. Shuichi pigeonholed Chisao, Tohru mounted Shuichi, the newly indoctrinated Netto entered Tohru, Dingo invaded Netto, and Dekao skewered Dingo.

Six sets of twelve balls, neatly arranged in a row.

Fake Hatman eased his spell. Enough for them to feel and react convincingly, yet insufficient to resist the magician’s planted commands.

Tohru locked tongues with Netto whilst fucking his doppelganger.

Dekao pummelled Dingo, who drooled from his mouth, squelching sphincter, and fat member, begging for more.

Shuichi plowed Chisao off the ground.

Those closest the center (Dingo, Netto, and Tohru) blew their loads. Dekao and Shuichi tailed, culminating in Chisao’s dry orgasm.

Carrying out his last directions, the magician’s unwilling assistants shuffled placements. They were about to become overnight sensations.

“Now, smile for the viewers!”

Doing just that and giving a double V, Netto sat straddling Dekao’s chunky cock. Chisao cleaned Netto’s dick, humping his bro’s larger package. The rest congregated around Netto, slapping their dingalings around and slathering him in boyjuice.

“Introduce yourself to the audience.”

“I’m Hikari Netto! Almost thirteen! Come play with me and my friends real soon!”

Appropriately, Enzan got there after obtaining Rockman’s SOS, and was promptly assimilated into the jag.

By the time Blues deleted the Hatman impostor, the damage was irreversible. Each boy received his fill, sustaining every other boy’s release. Chisao snored in Netto’s lap, sucking the youth’s softie instead of his thumb. Dekao’s bacon prodded Netto’s rear. Shuichi and Tohru slept on either side, grazing his nipples. Dingo and Enzan fringed them.

In the morning that followed, they’d rut again, not under some cuckoo’s coercive conditioning, but freely surrendering themselves to the addictive rush of unbound sex.


End file.
